This isn't what I wished for
by Crystal Sorrow
Summary: The long and overly anticipated sequel to my first ever fan er song fic to Nothing compares to you. Takes place about two weeks after the breakup. Inspired by let the reigns go loose by the get up kids.
1. Default Chapter

A/n thank the gods for the get up kids. Great band indeed. Anyhow..Please please forgive me,Ive had the worst case of writers block and I also lost internet connection and the computer. I still dont have complete access to my own computer that sucks. I also fell in love with a million diffrent animes..started writing for those. Under a diffrent name though. Anyhow on with the story. And once again I apologize that this is long overdue. this sorta thing happens when you dont own your own computer..nor have internet connection. And before reading this her fan fic you may want to read Nothing compares to you. This is the sequel of course.   
  
disclaimer-you know I dont own dbz..and the titles are lyrics from the song let the reigns go loose. Of course I dont own those either. Get Up Kids do.  
  
This isnt what I wished for  
  
Gohan sat alone on his bed listening to the song he'd only heard at least thirty times since he'd broken his one and only Videl's heart. It reminded him of the day,reminded him of the pain he felt without her. The pain she must feel. It was a slap in the face everytime he heard the song. How he missed her. The song always made him feel worse than ever. Tears welled in his eyes as a flashback of the day that he broke her heart. The day haunted him and he let out a sigh as tears fell.   
  
He had just ended a rather passionate kiss with her. It would be thier last,he'd wanted to remember it. He spoke softly with butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"Videl? I need to tell you something. Please dont get mad at me. I love you Videl you know that. But theres been something on my mind I need to tell you."Gohan began.  
  
"Gohan I love you too."Videl said as her heart pounded and butterflies swarmed inside her.  
  
"Videl..I think we should see other people. I mean were still young, and weve-"Gohan said looking to her.  
  
"You mean WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME! Is that it?"Videl asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes Videl, I do have feelings for another girl. Id like to have a chance with her. Videl I love you,but I cant deny what I feel for her,I dont want to hurt you by cheating on you-"Gohan continued  
  
"You asshole! Thats what you are. Gohan I hate you. I hate you for this. To-"Videl yelled.  
  
"Videl,please dont be mad at me, I cant stop from feeling this way. I mean I feel so guilty thinking of her when Im with you,I feel like shit. I love you,but I cant stop thinking of her. I will only hurt you by cheating on you. Videl please dont cry,its for the best."Gohan interrupted.  
  
"FOR the best?FOR THE BEST? Gohan thats the most ridiclious thing Ive ever heard."She said as she got up from him and slapped him."Good then its over Gohan go enjoy yourself. Just remember I hate you for this and I never want to see you AGAIN!"  
  
Videl walked out of Gohans house slamming the door just as Goku came in. He felt the tears in his eyes fall from them as the flashback ended.  
  
"You have every right to hate me."he said to himself.  
  
He felt horrible. Miyu meant nothing to him. Videl meant everything to him, and now he didnt even have her.*Why did I even let her go? I'm such an idiot. I love her not Miyu!*  
  
He heard a knock on his door, as he wiped away his tears. He rolled over pretending to be asleep. Right now he didnt want to deal with anyone,let alone let them see him cry. The door opened slowly and it was Goten, smiling away. He walked over to Gohan and shook him slightly.  
  
"Gohan? Guess what?"Goten asked.  
  
"What?"Gohan asked not rolling over to face him.  
  
"Guess whos here?" Goten replied.  
  
"Just tell me Goten. I really dont feel good right now"Gohan answered.  
  
"Videl. She's here!"Goten said excitedly,hoping Gohan would get up to see her.  
  
Gohan rolled over and sat up as he looked to Goten. He let out a sigh.  
  
"Thats nice Goten." He said lying back down. He could fee the tears in his eyes.  
  
"She's here because she misses you Gohan. She misses me too."Goten continued.  
  
"Goten, do me a favor and go make her feel better. "Gohan began swallowing hard."Go hang out with her for me."   
  
"Why did you be mean to her ? And why did you hurt her with that other girl?"Goten asked his smile fading.   
  
"I dont know Goten."he answered as tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"She's here because she misses you Gohan. She misses me too."Goten continued.   
  
"Goten, do me a favor and go make her feel better. "Gohan began swallowing hard."Go hang out with her for me."   
  
"Why did you be mean to her ? And why did you hurt her with that other girl?"Goten asked his smile fading.   
  
"I dont know Goten."he answered as tears fell.   
  
"You make her cry Gohan, she says you hate her now."Goten added.  
  
That was all it took,the tears fell harder and he choked them back. He let out a sigh as he spoke.   
  
"Just go away. Go play or something." he replied.  
  
"I think you should tell her you are sorry."Goten said leaving the roon and closed the door behind him. *I should tell her Im sorry. I do love her more than anything in the world. I'm so sorry for ever hurting her. Kami, I miss her so much.* He let out another sigh and wiped the fallen tears from his eyes. Feeling this bad wasnt what he wished for. Now he only wanted Videl back in his arms. To hold her . But now he couldnt face her. 


	2. Can you take the bullet back?

a/n: again I apologize for the long wait. This kind of thing happens to someone without her own computer and internet connection.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Can you take the bullet back?   
  
  
  
He awoke to find darkness had fallen. That seemed to be the only thing that he saw anymore. Covered his heart,his life everything. Covered the world he lived in. It was something he didnt like.   
  
He gazed at his clock. It read 9:48, and he got up half hoping Videl was still there. Then again he half hoped she'd already gone for the night. He didnt feel like getting teary-eyed again. He opened the door of his room and walked down the hall way towards the kitchen. He heard the sounds of silverware and dishes going into the sink. They'd eaten with out him.* I deserve it,youre right Goten, I was mean to her.*   
  
He slowly entered the kitchen and found Videl still there. She had her back turned towards him as she helped Chi Chi clean things up. He then turned around quickly and stood in the hallway. He wanted to hear her voice,but couldn't face her face to face. Hoping he could do this without getting all teary-eyed he waited. He missed hearing her and missed her more than anything.* I just want to go up to her now and tell her Im sorry, I love her. But Im sure she's forgotten all about me.   
  
"Maybe I should go ahead and awake Gohan so he can eat."ChiChi spoke.   
  
"No,let him sleep.I really dont think he wants to see me anyhow."Videl spoke up.  
  
"I still dont know what got into him."Chi Chi started to say.   
  
"Neither do I. I love him more than anything, and ever since that Miyo came into the picture,Ive been nothing to him."Videl said with tears in her eyes.  
  
As he stood there he heard her words,and he once again found himself fighting back the tears.*Gohan,go tell her you are sorry,that you love her.* He let out another sigh as he walked back into the kitchen. There she sat..crying. She turned around to see Gohan, and she stood up.  
  
"Videl..wait. Dont leave."Gohan said softly.  
  
*Tell her how you feel, tell her you are sorry.* He let out another sigh.   
  
"Gohan,you realize you make her feel horrible. I cant believe you."Chi Chi blurted.   
  
"I think I know that mom,thanks for tellling me that."Gohan snapped.  
  
"Then tell her you are sorry Gohan!"Chi Chi yelled.  
  
"Don't make him,if he doesnt want to then that's up to him."Videl countered with her voice trembling.  
  
"Thats just it. I do want to. I want to make it better."Gohan said softly.  
  
  
  
Another sigh escaped him. He knew there was no turning back now. He had to tell her..it was now or never. Videl began to let tears fall and this crushed his heart even more. He looked to Videl and she looked to him. How he missed looking into those eyes of hers. He missed her even more. He walked up to her and immediately embraced her. She hugged him back, and Chi Chi took that as a cue to leave. 


	3. Daydream of a valentine

a/n again its overdue..but you get the picture.  
  
Chapter 3   
  
daydream of a valentine  
  
  
  
Videl let go of him and stood looking into his eyes waiting for him to speak. If he did even. He sighed again as he let her go as well. It felt good to hug her again. Now it was time to tell her the truth. Tell her he was sorry for hurting her. He just wanted to hold her forever now.  
  
"Why did you do this to me?"she asked as the tears fell.  
  
"I'm an idiot, thats why. He answered."Videl you mean everything to me, and I mean that.  
  
"Then why did you do what you did if I'm everything to you?"Videl replied.  
  
"I don't know why Videl, I cant tell you that. All I can tell you is I've loved you since the day I met you. Ever since I've laid eyes on you. I dont know what I was thinking when I hurt you the way I did. As for Miyo,she could never replace you. No one could. You are the only one for me Videl." He began as he took her hands into his. Videl continued to listen with tears still brimming in her eyes.   
  
"Im so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I never meant to hurt you. I'm very sorry Videl." Gohan finished with tears in his eyes.  
  
"You mean that?"She asked.  
  
"Yes. I mean all of it. I love you Videl. I love you more than anything."Gohan answered hoping she would smile at that.  
  
"Gohan...I love you too. I thought for sure I'd lost you. I love very much and you do mean everything to me. It hurt so much without you.."Videl trailed off.  
  
"I.. could I make it up to you?"He asked as he moved closer to him.   
  
For the first time in weeks she let a small smile cross her sad face.  
  
"Oh. Gohan.."She smiled even more.  
  
She leaned forward to kiss him softly.*This feels good to kiss her again. I've missed this so much.* She pulled away and looked to him.  
  
"So you'll give me another chance, although I probably dont deserve it."Gohan said.  
  
"Why should I Gohan?hy should I give you another chance?"Videl asked.  
  
"You dont have to."he replied as he felt his heart breaking again."Its just life without you is well it hurts without you in it. I know I made a mistake. I know I cant change that mistake. The only thing I can do it make it up to you. Im sorry..Videl. I can only hope you will give me another chance."  
  
"I cant live without you either Gohan. JUST don't you ever DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!"she answered.  
  
"So this is a yes I take it?"he asked hoping it would be.  
  
She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. He then wrapped his arms around her slender body and she wrapped hers around his. *This I take it must be a yes. I hope so at least.*  
  
She pulled away from him and gazed into those eyes of his and he smiled to her.  
  
"Does that answer your question?"she asked.  
  
"I think so. But Im not too sure."He said smiling as he held her.  
  
"Gohan! Yes. Now shut up and kiss me again."Videl answered.  
  
a/n: So the long awaited sequel..or the overdue..like Im sorry this had to be three years later..dont blame me..blame life and the loss of the computer and internet. Gotta love it. Life is damn peachy! 


End file.
